scarycreepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Smiling Man
I need to tell you why I'm telling, you all this story he has finally found me, the smiling man has come to finish what he, started all those years ago. I remember it like it happened yesterday. It was me and my group of friend's, there was Jake the joker of the group. Sasha the gothic wiccan, when I say wiccan I don't mean black cat's, and putting curses on people. I mean the one's that believe, in the power of nature. There's Kelly the pretty nerd, Mickey the urban legend, cult and superstation expert of the group. Last but not lest there's Gina the first aider, she always knew how to treat any injury. I think she would have been a doctor, if she was still alive I had, such a crush on mickey but, at the time I couldn't tell him that. Then there's me my name's Frank I was, the practical resourceful one of the group. I can turn anything in to anything. We lived in the same area with only, a couple of street's separating us, all from each other the area we lived in, was a town at the time but the country side, almost surrounded half the place lots of woods and fields, and there were a couple of disused buildings. We all went the same primary school, that's were we meet each other. As time passed we became closer, we went the same schools and explored places together. The first place we explored was a disused, shoe factory there was a load of junk, but nothing interesting. It was the summer of 1996 when we, first heard the rumors of there being an abandoned cabin, a was said to have suffered from mental illness, him and his wife and 4 kids lived happily, until the man found out his wife had been cheating on him, and none of the kids were his it is, believed he had a break down and killed his hole family. some where in the woods the cabin still stood, but no one knew were no one knew whet happened, to the man they just assumed he moved after, he was found innocent at the court case. some people believed he did it and others don't, on one remembers his real name just, that he was nick named the smiling, man as he was always smiling. We planned to leave early the next day, we had slept over at my house as I lived closer to the woods. The next day I looked out my bedroom window, it was a lovely warm sunny I could smell, the sent of flowers gently flowing through, the window from the back garden I thought to myself, "Its going to be a great day" I didn't know, how wrong I was going to be. I heard dad shout up to us " kid's breakfast if ready, come and get it whiles its still warm", as we made our way down stairs I could, smell mums special cinnamon pancakes. We packed our back packs with supplies such as, food water and other things even, loo roll just in case. we set of on our adventure to find, the cabin and see for our selves what it was all about. We entered the woods on a path that we, knew would take us deep in to the woods, we must have been waking for about 2 or 3 hours before we found, an over grown path that seemed like every one, had just forgotten about it. We pushed our way throw the bush and low hanging branches, we finally came to an old dilapidated fens and gate, with a home made keep out sign, barely hanging on to the gat and half covered in moss. The gate wouldn't open due to the plants, being over grown so we help each other, clime over the fence where it was clearest. First we looked around the garden there was, old benches, an old pick nick table, an old swing and slid set that once, belonged to the family that lived there. I remember the place had a hollow, empty and creepy vibe to it. We eventually dared to go inside, we got our flash lights out ready, as weren't sure if any lights still worked. I was the one that went in first, the handle was stiff and rusted, it took a lot of strength to get the door open, when it finally bugged it cricked and, groaned open like it was in pain. With our flash lights on we entered one by one.The place smelt of rot and dust, and it looked like no one had lived, here for years there was thing just left all over the place. Chairs and table's were scattered around, a thick layer of dust was every were, the place was just left to rot. As I waked in to the right was the, living room then the stairs which, were facing the front door and on the left, was a dinning room and kitchen which were, also connected to each other by double doors. On the second floor there was 2 boys rooms, 2 girls rooms and 2 bathrooms, there was another set of stairs facing the same way, as the ones we had come up leading to the attic. As we were about to go up to the attic, the sound of some one getting up, and waking along creaking floor boards could be, heard above us we all froze unsure, of who or what was up there. we all just stood there looking up the stairs, wondering what it could be when a man appeared, at the top of the stairs, he was a thin, pale man with scruffy hair and, wearing tattered dirty old cloths, the stench that came from him was, so strong and powerful it was over whelming. He looked right at us with a big smile, on his face we that's when we knew, it was the smiling man he pulled his right, had from behind his back. he was holding a big blood stained knife, he ran at us we tried to scatter, but we were all over the place. In a panic I tripped and fell to the floor, I looked behind me to see had gotten Jake, he had stabbed Jake straight throw the neck. I jumped to my feet and ran as fast as I could, this time I cleared the fence with ease, I kept going with out looking back. I was to scared to, I got to were we had entered the wood's. I feel to my knees trying to breath, I looked around to if I could see any one, but nothing not wanting to draw attention, to them or myself I just prayed they got out safe. I went home and told mum and dad, what had happened they called the cops. The police searched the woods day and night, they found the cabin and several body's of missing children. Three of which were my friends, Jake, Gina and Kelly had been gotten by the smiling man, the police had looked every where, put out news cast about him but he was never found. Me, Sasha and Mickey still stayed close with each other, we even got accepted by the same collage. Then mickey was being stairked by the smiling man, we reported him and told them how he was the same man from years ago. As he was seen on campus and dorm grounds, a curfew and extra security procedures, were put in place for a month and a half. as he was seen by other students for the, first couple of weeks but never caught by authority's. We questioned why the procedures were, taken down even though he was still stairking mickey. They just said that the man stopped because, of procedures and went some were else. Not even a month had passed when, mickey was found dead with "the smiling man was here", was carved it to his stomach. Before he was shot in the head. 6 months later Sasha went missing, her family don't even know what happened, to their beloved Sasha. She's more than likely dead just like the rest, Iv seen him, he's coming for me the last one on his list.